


In the name of the Dark Prince : Prologue

by ganonso



Category: Warhammer - All Media Types, Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer Fantasy
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ganonso/pseuds/ganonso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bored with his life, a Slaaneshi Lord prepares to wander the multiverse searching new lovers and new disciples</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the name of the Dark Prince : Prologue

My lord and master truly blessed me beyond compare.

You who read this surely don’t know me, for this chronicle reverberate along the waves of the Sea of Souls to touch many worlds and many minds. That is one of the blessings the Prince of Excess granted me.

So I will introduce myself before all thing. I am called Sleu’uzu by the handmaiden of my god but the mortals know me under the name of Astaroth Lord of Slaneesh. In my , now destroyed, world I led armies and tribes, guiding them to new peaks of excess and depravation in my lord’s name.

I ravaged both the icy tundras of Kislev and the harsh wastelands of Naggaroth tasting the flesh of human and elf alike. I hung at my belt the heads of thrice three champions of Tzeentch, each one ensnared by my guile and charms. I clashed with every creature the world has known and mated with nearly all for Slaanesh gave few limits to my carnal lust and soon I was bored, having sampled nearly all the world’s delight. In my ennui, I fell on my knees and begged the Dark Prince for a way to relieve my boredom.

As my prayer ended, I received three new blessings. The first was a long silver blade that tore reality apart and allowed me to wander faraway worlds. The second was a ring that enabled me to change shape at my leisure. And the third was a portion of my god’s own charm and pose, a spell in my eyes and on my tongue letting all souls kneel to me and do what I wished.

Slaanesh the great asked but one task in exchange of all these blessings. That in each world I visited I convert at least one soul to his worship. Simple matter when I could break all things on the anvil of my desires.

So listen the first of my tales. This is how I celebrated my departure with the first of my Chosen  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Perhaps to begin I must explain some things. As I said, I am a Chaos Lord, anointed by the Four True Gods to ravage the world in their name. In exchange of my service my masters granted me many gifts and changed my outward form with each of their embrace. In what could be considered my default appearance, I stand nearly two meters tall. I am beautiful, my face was sculpted by the hand of a god, my skin is flawless alabaster white. My hair flow on my neck and shoulders like a great black sea. So like I said I was made beautiful.

Of course there are always details more suited to the pleasures of daemons than mortals. My bones have too many joints and I can assume any position I wish. My tongue, forked like a snake can lengthen to strike an unlucky enemy or gratify a lover. And last but not least, my smell, while described as delightful by my fellow Slaaneshi can overpower weaker mortals with the stench of sweet sugary decay.

Below me were my Chosen, my retinue in battle, my vassals in peacetime, and my lovers in both, the first of which was named Asmodeus. He was like and me and unlike me. While we were both eternal teenagers, frozen by the blessings of the Warp at the peak of our inhuman beauty, while I was as white as snow, Asmodeus was black as obsidian. He was not black as the people of the southlands and of the isles of summer; he had the same traits as the men of the Empire or the graceful dark elves. It’s just that his skin was of obsidian and I mean that literally, you could lose yourself in gazing your own darkened reflection in the luster of his flesh. Other difference, hair whites as snow were cut short while mine danced with a life of their own.

Between us to serve in our games was one of the creatures we call Ungor, one the weakest breeds of the Children of Chaos. Mangy fur covered his cloven legs while small pathetic horns sprouted from his hairy skull. While labor, war and pleasure had shaped him in a well-built monster whose muscles you could trace with your fingers and tongue, they had also broke his mind. There was no intelligence in the glassy, nearly gem-like, eyes of this satyr, he understood only pain and pleasure and both melded in each other along his deadened nerves. His only blessing hung between his legs, twenty-five centimeters of meat, five good more than Asmodeus and I. The creature had also been granted unflinching stamina. He would only be tired and spent when we would decide it.

He had no name and had no need of it.

To begin, I kissed the beast and started to stroke his massive cock while my chosen simply looked. The child of chaos, perhaps surprised by the unaccustomed sweetness let his hands course along my back, making me shiver with pleasure. When I broke the kiss, I felt him licking my hear and whispering in his broken tongue:

‘Please master, give me..”

He had no need to finish. I grabbed him by the shoulders and easily forced him to his knees. He devoutly let out his tongue waiting. Normally I would have make him beg for the privilege of eating my cock but the thought of my coming journey had sweetened my lust. So I simply whipped out my dick and wiped it on his face, letting him intoxicate on the smell. I made no opposition when he swallowed my rod and began to suck.

His mouth was welcoming and warm, tightened around my member but expertly avoiding any contact with the teeth. His tongue circled my sex, cleaning it and worshipping it. The beast had rejected his hands behind his back and let his eyes down. Something in his submission urged me to take it and ravage him, to make him bleed and scream but I did not give in. While I was enjoying his big mouth, Asmodeus crept behind me and began to lick my hole. I did not try to not moan as I felt the inviting warmth on one side and the sinuous tongue invading my ass on the other. Asmodeus’ tongue like mine was far longer than any normal human’s and easily reached my prostate. While it began to tease me I plunged myself in the beast’s mouth and began face fucking him.  
It was not long before I let the six big spurts of my first orgasm fill it. Well-trained, the Ungor swallowed all while Asmodeus continued to tease my ass, letting me revel in the sensation of my spent dick.

Not willing to finish on that not, I simply lead the beast on the ground and lifted his right arm, letting Asmodeus take the left. At the same time, we buried our nose in the creature’s hair pits and drowned in the smell. I spent the time I recovered annoying the child of chaos with my tongue, licking him and biting him and touching him, until his nerves were raw. To finish I gagged on his massive erected dick, indulging in the sour taste. Unlike me the beast didn’t move, didn’t assume control because I wanted only to rest with something in my mouth and not being fucked.

When I was rested we decided to finish. We forced the Ungor on his four then I fucked him without preparation or warning. The sensation of his tight ass on my cock drove me less mad than Asmodeus’, who had taken his mouth, tongue entwining with mine. This was true pleasure, sharing like that the domination of a lesser creature, seeing his massive member bouncing useless, hearing him moan as he munched on the cock in his jaws, pleasing us without expectation or reward. When I let my second orgasm overflow from the tight hole, I gave him permission to come and marveled to see his sticky juice on the floor.

While he was busy cleaning his own fluids with his tongue, I watched Asmodeus for what we both knew could be the last time. Without a word, I left him my war panoply, designing him as my favorite in the power struggle my disappearance would surely create. Then, without looking back I drew my sword and tore the veil between the worlds.


End file.
